A Poison Too Sweet
by ClaireBunni
Summary: Sinbad yet again refused Judal's offer to come with him to be in the Al Therma and Judal is livid about the stubborn King. Judal decided to go through some old books he hasn't touched in a while to deal with the king and found a spell that could make things turn out well for the dark magi. SinJu
1. Chapter 1

"No."

The King on Sindria narrowed his golden eyes on the magi. Having his arms crossed in an aggravated fashion, Sinbad spoke in a frustrated tone, "Judal, I'm not doing that. I'd be going against who I am and my promise to go with you."

Judal, the dark magi and that had ties with the Al-Thamen had a grin on his face while his arms while still open, waiting for the king to change his mind, but the arms remained empty. Judal's smile quickly turned into an angry frown and he started to growl, "You stupid old man... You don't know what is best for you do you?!"

Judal raised his wand and a voice came from behind Judal. "Sin!" Red wires shot around Judal but the magi just smiled and punched the boy in his stomach, making him cough.

"That's enough!" Sinbad spoke up in a commanding voice, "Jafar. Enough. He wouldn't kill me." The ex-assassin staggered up and retreated behind his king, "Y-Yes, Sin..." Jafar averted his eyes from the two while Sinbad was looking right at Judal, as if he was trying to look through him.

"Che, I'd kill you any time I'd want!" Sinbad smirked, "Is that a date?" Judal narrowed his eyes and jumped out of the window, "I'll be back, old man!" With that, Judal disappeared with the black magoi.

Sinbad sighed, now exhausted from today's events. Sinbad looked at Jafar and patted his head, "You alright, Jafar?" Jafar brushed off Sinbad's hand, making Sinbad raise his brows. Jafar turned to Sinbad and leaned his head against Sinbad, "What about you? That... monster barges in constantly non-stop to make you come with him. I get worried sometimes... That-" Jafar pursed his lips and said quietly, "That you'd leave with him...Sin..."

Sinbad's eyes widened and he hugged Jafar, "Jafar, you have nothing to fear. No matter how many times he will come, I will always refuse him. I wouldn't never go that way. Not with him or anyone. I have too much to care for here." Sinbad raised Jafar's head with his fingers and saw that Jafar was on the verge of crying. Sinbad smiled and laughed lightly, "Don't cry, I'm always going to be here." Wiping away the tears that pooled from Jafar's eyes, Sinbad smiled in a comforting way. Jafar smiled back, "Yes, Sin."

* * *

><p>"Damn it!"<p>

Kicking a vase over, shattering it with his wand, Judal let out his anger, for yet another failure. Judal paced his small room trying to think, but mostly to let off steam, "That old man is so fucking stubborn! I can't take it!" Judal gritted his teeth, "They aren't going to be happy with my results..." Judal fell on his soft bed and sighed, "Ack! Who give a damn anyway about what they say! They are the ones who need me after all~!" Judal laughed to himself, putting his hands behind his head and crossing his ankles.

It was silent in his room, his closed his eyes and all he could think of was Sinbad's expression toward him, "What did I do to make him so irritated?" Judal tried to recall what he did to the king to anger him so much. "Pff... ahahaha!" Judal sat up thinking about all the times Judal made Sinbad go into dungeons that he's raise or fight him just for seeing him. "D-don't tell me he's upset because of that!" Judal laughed, holding his stomach and then his laugher started to decease slowly, "But that give him no right!" Judal snapped, throwing a pillow, "I have to get him to come with me! I have to. No matter what!" Judal walked over to a small book shelf and skimmed over some books.

A small smiled appeared on the Magi's face, "Ah, here we go." Judal picked up the tarnished book and flipped through the pages, "Hmm... Which one..." Skimming the pages, one page caught his eye, "Ah! This seems interesting, hehe." Judal chuckled and sat down reading the page more carefully, "This will teach him to mess with me!"

Judal stood up and decided to give it a test run. He left the room quietly and saw a member of the Al-Thamen walking down the dark hall, "Hey! Come here for a sec." The woman walked over to Judal and bowed quietly. Judal smirked and took out his wand and mutter words under his breath and his wand glowed, the woman, dropping to the floor.

Judal raised his brow, "Oh? Are you asleep? Rise!" He lifted his wand and the woman stood. The magi moved his wand around making the woman do strange dance movements and Judal started to laugh loudly, "This will do just fine! Ahahaha! Just wait you old man!" Judal then pierced the woman with an ice shard and walked away like nothing happened, retreating back to his room to enjoy some peaches.

"Just wait Sinbad~ You'll be mine!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Sin." The king's eyes glanced to his side as he walked down the hall of his palace, "Yes?" Jafar tightened his grip on the papers he held and muttered, "Do you think Judal gave up? It's been a week since he had bothered you." Sinbad looked forward staying silent for a moment then spoke firmly, "No. Knowing him, he'll be back." Sinbad looked at Jafar and smirked, "You shouldn't doubt your king, Jafar!" Sinbad pinched Jafar's cheeks and laughed lightly. Jafar glared at Sinbad and growled, "S-Stop it!"

Sinbad let go of Jafar's cheeks and caressed his cheek, giving him a warm look, "Jafar, I can deal with Judal. Just have a little more faith." Sinbad removed his hand from Jafar's cheek and continued to walk to the corridor. Jafar followed his king but still hung his head over the issue.

That night, after Sinbad indulged himself with alcohol he clumsily made his way to his room and yawned, "Jafaars a cute when he's mad hehehehe..." Sinbad fell on his bed and felt his eyes getting heavier, the more he laid there. The king quickly fell into a deep sleep, unaware of his surroundings. His door opened and Jafar came in seeing Sinbad sleeping. The white haired man sighed lightly, a bit relieved seeing his king sleeping peacefully, "Good night Sin." Jafar pulled the covers over Sinbad and left the room, going to his own room to rest himself of another weary day.

In Sinbad's room black rukh fluttered around the king's bed, the curtains swaying to the breeze. "Ah~ Look at him, sleeping like a child." The dark magi smiled, looking down at the sleeping man. Judal brushed his pale, slim fingers across Sinbad's forehead, sweeping the bangs from out of his face. Sinbad turned to his side muttering words under his breath. Judal's smile disappeared and he narrowed his eyes, pulling out his wand. With a few waves of his wand, Sinbad glowed a dark purple colour and Judal's face twisted into a smirk.

Uttering words of a different language, Judal casted the spell on Sinbad. The magi chuckled quietly to himself, knowing he had finally won. The dark glow went away and Judal bent over Sinbad, cupping his cheek in his hand, "You're all mine now, Sinbad~" Judal leaned closer to Sinbad about to his his lips when, "SIN!" Jafar barged into the room, seeing Judal there. Jafar glared at Judal, his body trembling with anger, "I knew you'd show up..."

Judal looked at Jafar and smirked, "Well, well, look who decided to ruin the fun." Jafar gritted his teeth, taking out his weapons. Judal shook his finger, "No, no~! I don't think that's safe. Your precious king might get hurt~" Suddenly Sinbad sat up and Jafar looked over at him, "My, look like he finally woke up, hehe," the magi laughed lightly, glancing over at the king. Jafar ran over to the bedside and placed his hand on Sinbad's arm, "Sin! Are you okay?"

Sinbad just sat there and moved his arm from Jafar and backhanded Jafar so hard, the white haired man was sent flying into the wall, "S-Sin..." Judal smiled widely, "Oh~! This is so nice!" Black rukh flew around Sinbad and Judal as the magi walked closer to Sinbad, helping him out of the bed.

As blood dripped down Jafar's head he growled lowly, "What did you do to Sin?" Judal laughed, "I don't know what you're talking about! Haha!" Sinbad stood there, his eyes glazed over, emotionless. Judal put his arms around Sinbad and muttered, "Sinbad~ Can you take care of him for me?" Jafar's eyes widened, "Sin..." Sinbad walked toward Judal and pulled out his sword, raising it above the bleeding man. Judal looked up at Sinbad, "Sin! S-Stop! N-" Sinbad pushed the sword into Jafar's abdomen, causing Jafar to spit blood.

Judal stood outside, on the balcony, "Our ride awaits, _my king~_" Sinbad walked away from Jafar, drenched in his own blood, left to die, his sword still pinning Jafar to the ground.

Jafar tried to move, but it was hopeless, _"Sin... you promised..."  
><em> 

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! I'm going to be on my stories now that I have more. I'll be uploading every month up until the fics are complete. Please comment and review if you'd like. -Claire<em>


	3. Chapter 3

At the Kou Empire where Judal stayed, the queen was waiting for Judal to arrive with her gift. "My, my~ Judal-san! How did you manage to get King Sinbad here?" Judal sneered, "This wasn't for you. This was for myself and my own personal goals." Judal stepped off the carpet as did the blank-expressionless Sinbad, following the Magi to where ever he was going. Eventually, they went into Judal's room in the palace. "Sit down, Sinbad and relax." Judal lowered his eyes and smiled slyly. On command, Sinbad sat on the bed, his golden eyes glazed. The black ruhk fluttered around the king, taking a liking to him; some of them resting on him.

Judal smirked and put his hands on his hips, "This was easier then I thought." Judal looked at the king and walked up to him, straddling his lap, "Sinbad~ I have been waiting ages for this moment, to reuinte with you once more~" Judal cooed in Sinbad's ear, putting his arms around Sinbad's wide shoulders. Judal placed his forehead against his forehead and pressed his pale lips against Sinbad's, making sounds to try to get the king aroused. Moving his hands in and around Sinbad's clothing Judal started to strip himself of his clothing, starting to feel the craving for attention.

"Sinbad, touch me~"

_"As you wish~" _

A low voice emerged from the king, making Judal surprised, and wide eyed, "W-Wha-mph!" Sinbad's lips pushed onto Judal's as he grabbed Judal's wrist, keeping him in place. Judal became utterly confused and a wave of fear came over him for a split second, "He shouldn't be talking and how is he so strong!" Judal looked at Sinbad and his eyes are completely different. They look like his dijin equip but more... darker.

Judal's eyes widened as he tried to escape. From what? He didn't understand but the situation became dangerous.

Sinbad threw Judal down onto the bed and smirked, black feathers swirled around Sinbad, changing him into his dinjin equip. "That's not possible!" Sinbad smirked, "Of course it is, Judal~ You're the one who called me out, right?" Judal gritted his teeth, "What are you?" Sinbad smirked and chuckled lowly, "How can you not tell? I'm the darkness the rests within Sinbad. Can't you see nothing but black ruhk within me?"

Sinbad moved his free hand, gliding it over Judal's abdomen up to his chest, "I'm giving you what your heart desires~" Sinbad leans over Judal as he was trying to squirm out of his grasp. Pressing their lips together, Sinbad bit Judal's lower lip, tugging at it. Shivering to just a simple thing, Judal's body started to respond to Sinbad's touch, making him whimper.

Sinbad moved his hand up, moving his hand against Judal's chest, pinching his nipple, "S-Sinbad, you idiot king... s-stop thaa-ah!" Sinbad kissed Judal's nipple, circling around it with his tongue. The grip on Judal's wrist became tighter as Sinbad bit down on Judal's tender flesh, leaving red marks all over his bare skin. Judal's body twitch at every touch, making his body temperature rise, "I-idiot... king. hnng." Judal's voice became shaken and weak.

Sinbad smirked, practically ripping off Judal's pants and flipping over the tiny body so he was laying on his stomach. "Tell me, dark magi, how long have you been craving this?" Judal glanced over his shoulder seeing the man over him, feeling something pressing against his anus. Judal's eyes widened, "N-no! You're not going to fit all of that inside of me without any preparation." Sinbad's face twisted into an evil smirk and spread out Judal's legs, gripping them so tightly, small bruises started to form.

As Sinbad shoved his length into the dark magi, a faint ripping sound was heard. Sinbad started to move around more, making Judal clutch the sheets in agony, "A-ack! S-sto-" Words where no longer autoble and only sounds omitted from Judal's mouth as tears started to form. Sinbad gripped Judal's long black hair and yanks it back and he kept on slamming himself into Judal. Feeling as if he was suffocating, Judal just groaned falling into the darkness of the monster he created.

Judal felt his vision starting to go black and his body became heavy. His consciousness became faint, as he drifted more into the darkness. _He is the darkness. How could he submerge deeper?_

When he woke up, he couldn't move. Judal's vision was still blurred but he saw that Sinbad was passed out next to him, no longer in his dijin equip from. Judal looked at himself and saw that he was covered in bite marks, bruises, white liquid and then looked between his legs. Blood stained the sheets. Judal gritted his teeth, "How did it come to this? Fuck..."


	4. Chapter 4

Watching the king sleep peacefully, gave Judal a pained feeling in the pit of his stomach. "This guy..." The magi mumbled to himself, trying to lift his aching body off the bed. Somehow he managed to get up, holding his weight against the wall and guided himself to the bathroom down the hall. "That fucker... I'm not even healing yet," The raven haired man clicked his tongue, glaring at the floor. At the ebony door, Judal pushed it open with his body and slowly moved his unsteady legs to the shower.

Leaning his body against the cold tiled wall, he turned on the water then undid his hair bands that kept the long strands together. Pulling his hair over his shoulder, the magi put his head under the shower head and sighed, having one hand against the wall, one around his body. "Why does everything hurt? Did he fuck me when I was passed out?" Judal gritted his teeth, lowering his head. As his eyes where fixated on the floor he noticed the colour red, going down the drain.

Because of how numbing the pain was, he didn't realize that his back was clawed up and blood was dripping down his legs.

After he left the shower, he put his hair in a braid and walked out with a towel around his waist. "Oh my, Judal! What has the fallen King done to you." Judal looked at the woman behind him, "Nothing really. It was like a friendly greeting," Judal replied in a sarcastic tone. The Queen smirked, "So, where is he now?" Judal narrowed his eyes, "In my quarters, sleeping. " She cocked her head, "At this hour? Please have him come to the hall. I must speak with him."

The woman turned around and walked away without saying another word. Narrowing his eyes at the evil woman, he walked back to his room in the towel around his waist and closed the door behind him, "Those scars will look nice on you. It proves that you're mine." Judal turned around seeing Sinbad sitting on the edge of the bed, hands folded and a smirk on his face. Judal rolled his eyes, "I don't belong to anyone." The corners of Sinbad's mouth curled up, "Not even the Kou empire?" Judal snapped at the king, "I told you before That I don't, Stupid king!" Judal stomped over to his small dresser and pulled out his day to day clothes, putting them on.

Sinbad stood up, putting his hands on Judal's wiast, making him flinch, "Hehe, looks like your body remembers me." Judal growled, "Shut up! Don't touch me." Moving away from Sinbad, Judal walked to the door, "The Queen of the Kou empire is waiting for you, so you should go see her." Just then, Judal's hair was yanked on, making him jerk back. "What the Fu-ACK!"

Kicking his legs underneath him, Sinbad put one foot on Judal's neck and pulled on his bangs, making the magi gasp for breath. Sinbad leaned close the Judal's face, his golden eyes gleamed in the dim lighting of the room, "You belong to me Judal. I'll make sure it's embedded into your head when I come back." Sinbad smirked devilishly, walking away from Judal.

Curling into a ball, Judal held his neck, inhaling air. As he was coughing, he looked up at the man that was leaving to see that evil woman. "Shit..." Judal closed his eyes, a waiting his fate.

Sinbad walked down the long hallways of the building, escorted by two members of the Al-Thamen. As he walked a voice squeaked from behind him, "K-King Sinbad?! What are you doing here?" Princess Kougyoku walked up to him, making him turn around, "Hm? Oh, Princess. I'm here to speak with your mother." The princess grew suspicious immediately. Covering her mouth with her sleeve, she averted her eyes from the king, "O-oh, I see. Well, I hope you return safely to your country." She bowed slightly, walking away. Sinbad smirked, "That won't be necessary."

"Ah, King Sinbad~! I have been waiting for you." The King knelled down before the empress then looked up at the evil woman, "Your highness, you seem to be favored by the ruhk. The black ruhk gathered around the woman, "Oh, but they also take a liking to you as well~" Sinbad stood up, looking at Gyokuen's twisted expression. "So, why did you want me here so badly?" Sinbad said bluntly to the empress. The woman stood up, placing her hand on Sinbad's cheek and smiled at him, "Because I want you to join me, King Sinbad. You are a powerful man and if you really want to change this world, you need more power. " The woman leaned in and whispered to him, placing his hand on his chest, "And I have that power~"


End file.
